Underneath The Moon Light
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Two lovers dance alone together at night. LaLu all the way!


**So... I was in a romantic mood? I guess you could call it that. I found a short eight sentence story I wrote in 2013 and decided to expand and edit it. I just wanted to write a dance scene like a waltz or something and this shit popped out. Only took half hour and I actually like it lol**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They moved in sync. Their bodies gracefully moving with the moons rays of light, illuminating the beautiful couple as the spun within the large clearing.

He twirled her around before bringing her closer to his powerful body, one arm curling around her back to rest upon her hip, his other gently caressing her face. One of her own smaller hands rose up to settle upon his chest, feeling the strong steady drumming of his heart, the another pressing his hand closer to her face.

They were in love. That much was evident in the way their eyes remained locked together, shining so brightly with their feelings for one another. Under the moon they danced for hours. Caressing and swaying. Spinning and stealing kisses. Nothing mattered to them but each other.

His head lowered ever so slightly, closing in upon her own. Lips gently ran across her jaw line, nearly fooling her into believing she had imagined it with the lightness of his touch, her head falling back to expose her neck to him, body still moving from side to side to a melody only they could hear. The man followed her every move, swaying along with her, his lips applying more pressure with every teasing kiss.

The shadows danced along the ground, following their silhouettes as the girl spun out, long golden locks of hair fanning out, griping the man's hand as she did.

The man stepped back with a small teasing smirk and the girl paused, following after him willingly. Her bare feet brushed through the lush wet grass, ticking at her feet. Just when she closed in, close enough to reach out and touch, he would move away, coaxing her into a game of cat and mouse.

A laugh left her supple pink lips as the roles reversed, his fingertips just nearly grazing her sides and the hem of her dress as she danced away from him.

The teasing smirk softened, replaced with a smile so gentle, so loving, her breath caught. In seconds he had her back within his arms. He held her tenderly, a soft rumbling leaving his chest.

"I love you, Lucy." His deep voice cut through the silent night, low in volume, wishing to keep the beautiful spell that had seem to fallen upon them intact.

The woman, Lucy, allowed her lips to curve, her face gaining an angelic look to it as she once more brought her hands to his rugged face. Her finger setting itself above his thick eyebrow, at the tip of his scar, before following its trail. Stormy blue gray eyes closed, allowing her to touch the one part of him no other dared to, nor were allowed to touch.

"I love you too, Laxus," she whispered, rising to the tips of her toes and allowing her lips to brush against what she could reach of his scar, kissing the very bottom of the Lightning shaped injury that finished at the very bottom of his cheek. "I love you so much."

Laxus allowed his eyes to open, locking gazes with her own honey brown. He took in the beauty that stood before him, bathed in the moons silver light, glowing as brightly as the stars her magic cane from.

No words were needed as the two leaned in, lips meeting in a slow burning kiss, conveying their love for one another at each part of the lips.

Pulling away from her with great reluctance, he held his hand out to her. A silent invitation to dance once more.

Cheek flushed in pleasure and eyes glowing in happiness, her dainty had slipped into his larger one, allowing him to spin her around.

As they danced, whispered sweet nothing left their lips. Promises of eternity and never ending love were exchanged. The stars sparkled brightly, watching their princess and her dragon dance. And the moon could do no more than shine brightly down upon the two lovers dancing underneath its radiant light.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story! Don't forget to like and favorite if you did and hit that review button for me guys lol! (I sounded like one of those Youtubers!)**


End file.
